


Pushing Buttons || Levi Ackerman x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: omgomg so i was reading a levi fic and got hit with inspiration for a one-shot or smth. so,, hear me out. levi and reader either training or out for expedition and reader fucks up or is being bratty and not listening to him. levi ofc scolds her and keeps reader's attention by grabbing her hair/ponytail and tugging on it to assert dominance. but also he's a mf sadist and reader is a masochist so they both like subtly playing on their kinks. they can be in an established relationship or not!
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Pushing Buttons || Levi Ackerman x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: omgomg so i was reading a levi fic and got hit with inspiration for a one-shot or smth. so,, hear me out. levi and reader either training or out for expedition and reader fucks up or is being bratty and not listening to him. levi ofc scolds her and keeps reader's attention by grabbing her hair/ponytail and tugging on it to assert dominance. but also he's a mf sadist and reader is a masochist so they both like subtly playing on their kinks. they can be in an established relationship or not!

You could hear the captain’s voice from the ground as you soar around the Titan before you. He had exclusively told you not to engage with it by yourself, but you hadn’t listened. You had known that he would have to come and join you, taking down the Titan together. 

His booming voice sounded from underneath you. “Y/n, what are you doing?! I told you not to engage the enemy.”

You watched him, your attention just enough on the Titan that you were able to throw yourself around its head and slice the back of its neck. Blood coated your body and Titan steam became visible as the blood started to evaporate. You landed back onto the ground, your horse waiting patiently for you. 

Levi climbed down from his horse, the rest of your squad watching in horror. He walked over and grabbed your arm, spinning you around to face one of the trees in front of you. He slammed you against the tree as hard as he could, you turned your face just in time to not smash it off the bark. “What did I tell you maggot?”

You smiled, just the feeling of his touch on your arm sending you into a frenzy. You had been longing for Levi for months but had never gotten the courage to make a move on him. “What the matter Captain Levi? Don’t like being disobeyed?”

He grabbed a fist full of your hair and pulled you backward, your whole body stumbling backward into his chest. “I won’t be disobeyed Y/n.”

He turned your head to face him, keeping a firm grasp on your hair. You smirked at him, nothing but lust showing as you eyeballed his body. “Sorry daddy, I’ll try harder next time.”

“Tch,” The squad stared as they watched him, his eyes scanning the four of the other members. “Let this be a lesson, don’t ever disobey me. Not unless you want to end up like Y/n here. All of you are free to go, the two of us will clean out the last of the couple Titans here.” He looked at the Titans in the distance, neither of them had noticed that we were there yet. “Tell Commander Erwin that we’ll meet you back at the wall.”

The four of them nodded and saluted him with a fist to their heart before leaving the two of you alone. When they were far enough away that he was sure they wouldn’t hear him he released your hair, allowing you to stand up straight again. You walked closer to him and put your hand on his chest, running your fingers down it slowly. “Captain Levi, I’ve ignored a direct order. What else do you have in store for me?”

Levi grabbed your arm again, twisting it behind your back and pulling you against his chest. “I don’t know.” His free hand moved it’s way up to your neck, putting a small amount of pressure on it. His lips touched your ear, the feeling of his breath sending shivers down your spine. “But it seems like you want to find out. Are you going to be the Captain’s little slut?”


End file.
